My son's angel powers
by MaggyStar17
Summary: Dean and Cas live together and they have two kids; Johnny and Mary. One day Dean discovers his son has powers after a discussion in which Johnny disappears.
1. The keys

**My son's angel powers**

Dean got in the house and called "Johnny!"

Suddenly a boy comes down the stairs on the first floor. The boy was about 5 years. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, dad"

"Have you seen the Impala's keys?"

"No"

"You're sure?" Dean insists, not quite believing.

"Yeah… Where were you going?"

"I already told you, I need to buy some parts for a car in the garage" Dean said knowing his son didn't want him to leave.

"Besides, I have to pick up your sister"

"But daddy can do that"

Dean knew that was actually true.

"I'm serious, Johnny. If you have the keys, please give it to me"

"No. I need you to see something"

"Later. Now, gimmie the keys" Dean said a bit upset. He really had to go buy a car piece to repair a client's car.

Johnny was staring at his father with annoyed and confused look, just like Cas used to do. But actually it didn't surprise Dean, after all the young boy was also his son. Still Dean didn't like that look.

"No! Only if you stay here." Johnny responded convict.

Sometimes little Johnny was just like Castiel. He had always to win discussions, which Dean often loosed them. His son had always a good point. Dean just hoped this time Johnny wasn't like his lover.

"Last chance. Where are the keys?" Dean said angry and grabbed Johnny's arm. Probably with more strength than expected.

Dean noticed his son was scared so he dropped him.

"I'm waiting" Warned Dean, a little calmer.

Suddenly the boy disappeared right in front of him. Dean only felt a gentle breeze in his face when his son vanished.

"Damn it!"

Contrarily to Dean's hopes Johnny was very alike with Castiel, sometimes too much alike. But this… this was new. He had never seen Johnny doing that, Dean didn't even knew he could.

Now he was the one who didn't know what to do. He had no idea of where Johnny had gone. As he didn't know where the keys were he couldn't go looking for his son. But Dean had to do something… anything.


	2. The truth you can't hide

Dean heard someone open the door and he hoped it was Johnny. But no, it wasn't. It was Cas with their daughter; Mary.

"Hi"

"Hey" Dean said and he gave a soft kiss in angel's sweet lips.

Then Dean gave a kiss in the forehead of the blue eyed baby girl.

Castiel left Mary in her soft pink cot.

"Where's Johnny?"

"He's… not here" Dean said vaguely, feeling guilty.

Of course that feeling alerted the angel's senses.

"I know that. That's why I want to know where he is." Castiel responded calmly.

Dean didn't answer and Castiel started to became worried. He came closer to Dean who was looking down.

"Dean, what happened?"

Dean had no other choice but tell the truth.

"That's what I wanted to know… I had to go out, but I didn't know where the keys were, so I asked him. He said he wouldn't give it to me. So I insisted and then puff… he's gone. He zapped some place and I got no idea where."

Castiel stood quiet and thoughtful. "I had already questioned myself of when that would happen."

"You knew he could zap to whatever and whenever he wants?" Dean asked confused.

"No, I didn't. But was about time he could do that."

"So, you knew… and you just forget to mention that to me?" Dean said a bit angry.

Castiel looked right into Dean's greenish eyes with a apologize look.

"Dean… the important right now is to find him."

"Yeah. Right." Dean calmed himself down. "Any idea?"

"He can't have gone far. Probably for some place he likes to be…"

Dean thought for a moment. "I got nothing. You think he's okay? I mean… he doesn't have… anything…"

"No!" Castiel interrupted, knowing what Dean was about to ask. "He should be fine. Besides, if something had happened to him, I already knew."

Dean nodded. He was relieved to know his son was okay, although what Castiel told him wasn't very tranquilizer. Dean also realized Cas hadn't answered him to the question he had interrupted.

"No, Dean. There's nothing coming after Johnny. He's safe. We are safe." Castiel finally answered knowing Dean was thinking about it.

Dean was staring, lost in the deep blue eyes of his angel.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Dean answered and came closer to the angel. "It's just… I love you"

Dean kissed Cas passionately putting all the love he had in that kiss that neither of them wanted to let go.

"I don't know what I would do without you"

Castiel smiled with the sweet words of his lover. Not that he needed to hear them; he knew how Dean felt all the time. But he still liked to hear them. It was a way of Castiel knows Dean trusted in him.

"I know what you would do. You'd go to a bar, you'd drunk all bottles you could and if you get luck you'd find a girl who would take you to a motel and nicely would take off your clothes."

"Yeah, probably" Dean answered him. "If I was still alive…"

The truth is that Dean owed his life to Castiel, more than once. Castiel had also died for him and Sam twice.

Castiel knew Dean would be alive. Even if he would go to hell, Dean would come back, one way or another. After all he and his brother had already died several times. It seemed like they had more lives than a cat.

That awkward moment of change of thoughts over a melancholic silence was interrupted by the sound of Dean's cell phone.


	3. Broke that shield for me and for him

Dean picked up his cell phone.

"Hey, Sammy! … He's there? … Alright, thanks."

Dean hangs up and looked over Castiel who was waiting for the news.

"Johnny is at Bobby's. Sam will bring him here later."

"Good"

Castiel and Dean were relieved for knowing their son was okay. Honestly, Dean didn't know what he had done if something had happened to him. He had always tried to protect him, get him off the real cruel world. He and Cas had painted him a perfect world without monsters, vampires or demons. The most Dean thought about it, the worse he felt. He couldn't stand the thought of losing another person he loved, especially his son.

"Stop! You're giving me a headache." Castiel said, feeling exactly what Dean was feeling and he couldn't see the man he loves the most like that.

"I already told you to get out of my head"

"You're a stupid son of a bitch, you know" Castiel said calmly, shaking his head.

"What?... Why?" Dean asked intrigued.

"Why do you try so hard to hide your feelings? I know you've created a shield to protect yourself from demons and other creatures. But you don't have to use that with me. You're always hiding what you feel. You feel one thing and you show exactly the opposite. That's why Johnny disappeared like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Johnny must have thought you didn't want to be with him and you wanted him to leave."

"Well, I didn't."

"I know. And that's what you have to tell him. You must explain that to him. And please don't use your shield with him. Let him see what you truly feel, let him understand you. I spend centuries watching humans, I tried to understand you. And after so long, sometimes I still can't understand your point. Now imagine a 5 years old child."

Dean was staring, assimilating all the information.

"Alright. When he comes back, I'll talk to him." He promised. "And you're right; I'm really a stupid son of a bitch."

"And I love you" Castiel got closer to Dean and kissed him again, but this time it was a longer kiss. Dean put a hand in Castiel's back while the other rises up until his messy dark hair, caressing it. Castiel had his both hands over Dean's waist.

Moments later the kiss broke, but Castiel kept hugging Dean with his head leaning to the hunter's chest. Both Dean and Castiel hadn't bothered to stay like that a little longer but they heard Mary crying, wanting their attention.

"So young and so jealous…" Dean commented.

Dean grabbed her and hugged her while Castiel gave her a big kiss. They spend the time playing with Mary waiting for Sam and Johnny to arrive.


	4. Gates open,  love free

Alf hour later someone ring the bell of Dean and Castiel house.

Castiel opened the door already knowing who it was.

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Cas" Sam walked in home. After him came Johnny.

"John please don't go anywhere without telling us"

Little Johnny hugged Castiel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

Sam went to the kitchen where Dean was. They hugged each other.

"So how're you?" Dean asked

"I'm good. Bobby was showing me some books until someone show up."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And thanks for bringing him back."

"That's okay. Johnny told me what happened"

"He told you?"

"Yes. After I insist a bit… he ended up talking"

"Now it's me who has to talk to him"

Dean went to living room. Castiel saw Dean coming in and he left, leaving them talk privately.

"Dad." Johnny said seeing Dean.

"Come here." Dean said grabbing softly his son's wrist. Then he sit in the couch with Johnny in front of him.

"I'm not very good at talks and stuffs like that… and sometimes I freak out and I do and say thing I don't want to. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"And I shouldn't have ran away" Johnny completed looking down.

"That's okay. I understand. But promise me you won't do that again, alright?" Dean looked right in the child's eyes "I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my son… and I love you"

"I promise!" The boy said hugging Dean "I love you too"

Finally Johnny knew how Dean felt and what he thought. Finally Dean was honest with his son.

Johnny put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys and gave them to Dean.

"Thanks. Come on, let's see if they need our help in the kitchen"

Dean got up and they to meet Sam and Cas preparing the dinner.

"Need help?" Johnny asked nicely.

"No. That's not needed" Castiel responded.

"Now that you get an assistant, I go take a bath" Dean said pointed to Sam.

"Sam, are you staying for dinner?" Castiel nicely asked.

"No" "Yes" Sam and Dean respectively answered.

"I got stuffs to do…"

"You're gonna stay for dinner… and that's not a question"

"Dean, I'd love to stay but I have stuffs to do… important stuffs"

Dean whispered something to his son's hears without Sam or Cas know.

"Please uncle Sam. Stay." Johnny begged with a look which Sam can't say no. That was the same look he used to give Dean.

"Fine. I stay."

Johnny smiled and hugged Sam.

Dean was with a naughty smile on his lips.

"Why do I think you have something to do with this?"

"It's for you to see what I've been thru with you" Dean said with a amused and revenged look on his face. Then he left and went to take a bath.


	5. The truth you want to see

"I feel like I just had a déjà vu." Sam commented.

"What do you mean?"

"This entire story made me remember my relation with my father. I didn't get along with him…" He explained.

"Yes, I know."

"I had different ideas of his. As he didn't support me, I ran away. Our talks always ended up in discussions so we never get anywhere. We wanted to win but we lost, always. Our problem wasn't being too different from each other, was exactly the opposite; we were too much alike. And I think Dean and Johnny are very alike."

"They are, although Dean won't admit it."

"Yeah, but I think deep down Dean knows Johnny is like him. That's why he got so pissed. He's as stubborn as Dean."

Johnny went to living room to play with his little sister. Johnny always like being with her, he enjoyed playing with her and talking to her even if she didn't answer him. However Johnny always felt like she understood him.

They were playing with a ball that Sam has given them, which in fact had an hex bag inside and several symbols that protected and hided the kids from supernatural creatures. Mary was about to throw the ball at her brother but the ball disappeared in her hands. They saw a shadow and felt a strange presence; an odd known man that had the ball in his hand.

Mary started crying. Johnny got up instantly prepared to protect his sister.

"Give it back" Johnny said.

"You want the ball?"

"Yes"

"You want… or _she_ wants?"

Johnny stood thoughtful.

"Want do you really want?"

"I want the ball" Johnny insists.

"No, you don't. I know what you want." The odd man took from his jacket pocket a bar of Snickers.

Snickers were his favorite chocolate and Cas and Dean didn't let him eat it very often.

"I can give you what you want. But I can't give you both. So, which one you _really _want?"

Johnny looked at his sister who was still sobbing. He looked at the ball and then to the chocolate bar. Only by looking at it, he got his mouth watering. He didn't eat candies a long time and suddenly appears his favorite. It was a unique opportunity.

Johnny looked at the man, trying to know if he could trust him. The more he tried to see into the man's soul, less he saw. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see a thing. But he needed to know, to make a good choice.

The man was staring at him. Johnny tried again, and again. He tried so hard that his head started to hurt. Still, he didn't give up and kept trying.

"Gabriel, stop." Castiel ordered to his brother, hearing Mary's cry and feeling Johnny's pain.

"I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Stop!" Castiel told him again popped up right in front of the Arcangel.

Castiel took the ball from Gabriel's hands and gave it to Mary.

They started to hear some steps at the stairs.

"Gabriel" Dean said.

Johnny ran to Dean who took the kid in his arms.

Feeling Johnny trembling Dean asked. "What happened?"

"Dean, take Johnny to his room. I need to talk to my brother."

Dean opened his mouth to say something more, but shut it feeling that by the tone of Castiel's voice the subject was too serious. So Dean took his son to his room and laid him in the bed. Dean tried to calm him even without knowing what had happen. Short time later, Johnny fell asleep.


	6. Test to temptation

**My son's angel powers**

Dean let him rest and returned to the living room where angels were. Sam was sitting on the couch with little Mary on his lap.

"How could you?" Castiel asked horrified to his brother.

"You know I had to."

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"That was no big deal. It was just a test." Gabriel said looking innocent.

"A test to what?" Dean and Sam asked at same time.

"Temptation" Castiel answered them.

"What?"

"I just let him choose between something he wanted to give to his sister… or his biggest temptation; which I can't blame him."

"But your plan didn't go very well. Before he chooses, Johnny tried to know if he could trust you" Castiel explained.

"So that's what he was trying to do..." Gabriel said understanding what the boy had tried to do.

"It was, and you didn't let him. You didn't let him see your grace. So he tried again, harder. Once, twice… until he almost faint."

"What are you so afraid of?" Gabriel asked his brother feeling some hurt and angry in his voice.

Castiel didn't answer. He just kept quiet, looking at his brother with an inexpressive face.

"You were afraid he would fail… just like you."

"That's not the point. He's only 5…"

"Same age you had when I did that to you."

Castiel sent his brother a look.

"Equivalent." Gabriel corrected.

"You hadn't to do that to him. He's not an angel."

"So that's the point…"

"No, it's not. The _point _is that I failed … and I paid for it." Castiel had chosen to do what he wanted instead of what he was ordered. "I tried to make better and I died some times. But I'm an angel… and for some reason I came back. But he's not; he only has one life and I won't let you or anyone put it at risk."

Dean was some way in shock. Not only for the news but also because he had never seen Castiel so defensive and yet aggressive. Not to mention how protective he was.

"You're right. He's not an angel. But he isn't human either…"

"Don't go that way…" Castiel warned, not wanting to discuss that with his brother. "Just… leave."

"Fine, I go. But just so you know, he was going to make the right choice."

"Yes, I know"

Then Gabriel vanished.


	7. I was made for anything you want

**My son's angel powers**

"Can we talk one moment?" Dean said wanting some explanation for what had just happened.

They went to the kitchen and Dean didn't know how to start. He kept being bad at conversations.

"Now, what was that story of temptation test or something?"

"That's a test all angels used to do. It tests our obedience. Even in extreme condition we should follow our orders and don't let our likes and desires guide us."

"What does that have to do with Johnny? I mean, he had no orders to follow."

"Actually he had. He created his own orders; protect Mary."

At that point all became clear in Dean's head. But if Johnny would have made the right choice, how could Cas had failed the test?

"And you failed?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I failed the test few eons ago." He admitted. "In fact, I also failed not long time ago." Since he helped Dean to try to stop Sam from feeing Lucifer, Castiel disobeyed to his orders. Since that moment he chose to follow Dean, and help him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we'd agree you'd share your life; since you know everything about my."

"We did. But Dean, if I told you everything that happened to me, you would die and you still wouldn't know half of it."

Dean had no answer for that, Cas had always good points. Dean found himself thinking how Cas did that.

"Besides, I couldn't admit that humans were better than us. Not until you do what I wanted."

"If I'm better, I think I should get a reward or something..." Dean said with a naughty look.

"Anything you wish." Cas said with a smile and then kissed Dean passionately.

**The End**


End file.
